Counterparts
by megashypuppy
Summary: A collection of Soulmate AUs for the Reds. Chapter 3: Write to You Later: Brick had a lot of fun writing to her the first, even if he got freaked out for a minute.
1. Rainbows and Weirdos

**Rainbows and Weirdos (Soulmate Au - Same hair color)  
**

 **Word Count - 1,165**

 **Summary - Blossom was seriously going to kill whoever her soulmate was.**

 **This is the first in a series of one or two-shots on different soulmate aus. I'm getting the ideas from silentpeaches on tumblr, so none of the aus belong to me.**

 **I hope you guys enjoy and please review and tell me what you thought. I'm also excepting ideas, if you guys want to give any suggestions.**

 **Disclaimer - I don't own the Powerpuff Girls.**

* * *

Blossom was seriously going to kill whoever her soulmate was.

* * *

The teenager had just expected it to be a normal morning when she got out of bed that day. She expected to get up and have normal day afterwards.

She was not expecting her hair to be rainbow colored when she woke up.

 _What the hell was her soulmate thinking?_

Blossom was seriously considering skipping school. But it was only the second week, so she had to attend. She had to get used to the path she would take for her classes. Blossom was still in the process of finding the perfect route to get to every class early or on time.

Plus, she wasn't one to take a day off unless she was sick. And even then, she was still going to go unless they told her to go home.

Back to the problem. There was no way she was going to get her hair back to normal in time. Blossom was just going to have to deal with having rainbow colored hair for the day.

The girl sighed and prepared herself for the day ahead.

* * *

"Oh my god, look at her hair!"

"Who would dye their hair rainbow?"

"She's always been really weird anyways! I would just ignore her." A laugh sounded after that. Blossom scowled.

Princess Morbucks. The bane of Blossom's existence since kindergarten.

Blossom spun around to glare at the redhead.

"I'll have you know, Princess, that I did not chose to have my hair this way." She gestured to her hair, which was in a bun in hopes to draw less attention to it. "My soulmate was the one who did this to their hair." Princess laughed again.

"Ha! So you even have a weird soulmate! This is just too good. Probably someone that just as much as a freak as you are." Blossom grit her teeth and walked away to her locker.

She was then greeted by her friend Robin as she gabbed her stuff.

"Mornin' Blossy! What's with your hair? Not that I don't love it, cause it looks pretty awesome." Blossom sighed and closed her locker.

"My soulmate. They apparently thought that dyeing their hair a rainbow, was a good idea." Robin chuckled.

"Don't worry, it looks pretty good on you!" The former redhead let out a laugh.

"Oh yeah? Tell that to Princess." Robin rolled her eyes.

"Whatever. I wouldn't pay any attention to that girl. She's probably just jealous that you can rock a rainbow and she can't." Blossom giggled.

"Thanks Rob. So, how's it going with you and Mike? You find out if you guys are soulmates yet?" Robin sighed.

"No... It's just that...both of us are pretty scared to find out. I mean, what if we aren't? What would happen?" Blossom gave her a smile.

"Don't worry too much about it. Even if you guys aren't, nothing would change, right? Who cares if you're not soulmates? If you think that you belong together, then you do. End of story." Robin grinned.

"Yeah, thanks for that, Blossy."

"Come on, let's get going. Don't want to be late."

* * *

Blossom and Robin sat, unfortunately, next to Princess's table at lunch that day. Not out of their, choice of course, there was just no other spots since they were held up in the library. Everyone just had to check things out at the same time, right?

Unfortunately for them, the queen bee noticed them right away.

"What are you dorks doing near my table?! I was supposed to have lunch with my Bricky today! Now we're going to be too disgusted by you freaks to eat in peace." Robin rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, whatever you say, Morbucks. And how do we know that this 'Bricky' isn't going to be disgusted by the chick in front of him?"

"Ah! How dare you say that?" Blossom just watched them in amusement. She was fine if they argued, but if a fight started, she'd stop it.

"You nerds could never understand. I'm beautiful and you're just jealous that you don't compare. Bricky certainly thinks that I'm prefect." Robin laughed.

"Oh yeah? Where is this guy? I have to confirm that lie." Princess grit her teeth and looked around. She stopped when she saw him.

"There he is. BRICKY!" Robin and Blossom looked to the person Princess waved at. Everyone's eyes widened when they could see him better.

His hair in particular.

Blossom stood up. She glared at the rainbow haired boy now in front of her. It was partly covered with a cap, but was still very noticeable.

"YOU." She pointed at him. His eyes widened. He grinned a bit making Blossom tilt her head in confusion.

"Huh. Rainbow looks good on you." She blushed and resumed her glare.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Who in their right mind would dye their hair a rainbow? Are you insane?" 'Bricky' just shrugged.

"Eh, I thought it would be fun. And it was. I also happened to prove that she," He pointed to Princess. "Is not my soulmate. Killed two birds with one stone." Blossom was going to glare at him, but he made some valid points. She sighed. She would want to prove that someone like Princess wasn't her soulmate either.

Gosh, Blossom felt sorry for the poor soul that was.

"Yeah, okay. That's a valid reason. Who are you anyways?"

"I'm Brick. Brick Johnson. It's nice to meet you soulmate." He smirked and Blossom blushed.

"I'm Blossom. Nice to meet you as well." Robin watched the whole scene, a grin on her face. Princess, however, was not as excited about the whole thing. In fact, she was so angry that she left the lunchroom, her followers behind her. Blossom turned her head to look as she left.

"Huh. I guess she's upset. Robin laughed.

"Yeah, cause she totally upset that you have the boy she wants." Blossom's head turned to her and then snapped back to Brick.

"Oh yeah, we're...soul...mates..." She blushed and was hit with the full realization. She plopped back down to her seat. Robin stood up and started to walk away.

"I guess I'll leave you two alone." She grinned and went to find Mike to tell him all about the encounter. Brick walked over and sat in front of his soulmate. He smiled.

"I'm guessing that, that wasn't how you'd thought to meet your soulmate?" Blossom laughed and shook her head.

"Nope, not at all." She raised her head and looked at him. "You know that you are a complete weirdo, right?" Brick laughed.

"Yeah, I've realized that." Blossom smiled.

"Guess we can be weirdos together then, huh?"

* * *

Blossom got him back a few weeks later by dyeing her hair pink.


	2. Seeing the World in Different Colors

**Seeing the World in Different Colors (Seeing the world in your soulmate's eye color)**

 **Word Count - 1,214**

 **Summary - Blossom was kicking herself for falling in love with her soulmate before she even met him.**

 **I'm glad that so many of you liked the last chapter! I was inspired to write after all the positive feedback. I was looking through the prompt again today and found this one. I hope you guys enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer - I don't own the Powerpuff Girls.**

* * *

Seeing the world in red, made some things look pretty scary.

Blossom was born seeing her world in red, the color of her soulmate's eyes. As a kid, she was pretty scared easily. It didn't make for a fun childhood.

(Though, in the future, it made horror movies easy to watch.)

People that didn't like her, Princess Morbucks for example, used that against her a lot. She did get used to it quickly though, so it had no affect on her after a while. In her last year of middle school though, things changed.

Blossom was talking to Robin when it first happened. Robin was telling her about how it was like seeing the world in silver when suddenly everything turned a shade of blue.

Robin noticed Blossom's eyes widen right away.

"Yo, Bloss? What happened?"

"Everything just turned a different color. Blue?" Robin's eyes widened too and she grinned.

"Aww, that's so cute! Your soulmate must've put on blue contacts!"

"Since when can that change your eye color?" Blossom questioned looking at Robin for a moment before looking around taking in her now blue surroundings.

"I read about it once I was old enough to know more about having a soulmate. If they wear a colored contact, you'd be able to see in that color too. Though, colored contacts aren't cheap so it's pretty rare to see. You are so lucky!" Robin told her.

"Yeah, I think so too. Dang, this makes me want to meet them even more. And not just so I can see all the other colors anymore."

"You've been won over by the color blue. Boomer would eat this up." Blossom laughed.

"Yeah, you're right. I hate that I'm poor. I wish I could show my soulmate other colors..." Blossom pouted. Robin grinned.

"Guess you're going to have to work harder to find them then."

* * *

Brick...did not like seeing in the color pink. At all.

He, and everyone else for that matter, thought that it was a girly color. In fact, the kid was made fun of by 'friends' for seeing in pink.

Pfft, like he could control it. Gosh.

It wasn't all bad though. He got those friends back by taking them to horror movies and not getting scared. Heh, suckers.

Anyways, Brick knew what it was like to see in a color you didn't like. And he, like everyone else that hadn't found their soulmate yet, wanted badly to see all the colors. And so he went out and bought some colored contacts once he was older.

Hey, if he couldn't see other colors till he met his soulmate, at least they could.

His friend Bubbles supported it highly.

"Oh my gosh, yes! You should totally do it! That's the sweetest thing that you could do for them!" She told him.

"Okay, cool. I'm gonna do it then. What color should I do first?"

"Blue."

"Why am I not surprised?"

* * *

Blossom was kicking herself for falling in love with her soulmate before she even met him.

Every color. Every. Single. One.

She couldn't believe it.

Ever since that first day the world changed colors, Blossom had seen it in all of them. Almost every day for a year. She was now starting high school and it still went on.

He was amazing. And she was completely in love with him.

"So, what color is it today?" Robin asked pulling Blossom from her thoughts.

"Just a normal red today. I wonder why, though. It's been a while since it's been normal." Robin gasped dramatically.

"It must be a sign. Maybe you're going to meet today?" Blossom wasn't convinced.

"I don't think so. They probably just need a break, that's all." Robin pouted.

"Poo. I was hoping for a romantic encounter today. I haven't seen one in forever!"

"You're just mad because ever since Boomer met Bubbles, nothing amazing like that had happened while you were around."

"And I'm pissed off! No one invites me to see them meet their soulmates these days. That's why I'm going to hang around you all the time. I will witness you meeting your soulmate. He's got to be a total sweetheart too. I need to meet this guy." Blossom rolled her eyes.

"You are a read handful, you know that, right? You don't hav-" She suddenly collided with something.

Or someone.

Luckily, neither of them fell to the ground, they just got pushed back a bit.

"Oh crap, I'm so sorry!" Blossom went to apologize. The guy she bumped into put his hands out in front of him.

"No, it's fine! You don't have to apologize. Are you-" His sentence went unfinished as they both looked into each other's eyes.

The world around them suddenly burst into color. No longer was the world a single color in different shades. Every color appeared around them in various things. There were even colors that the contacts couldn't cover. A whole new world grew around them.

But they only stared at eyes in front of them. The colors they had seen all their lives in the eyes of their soulmate.

The red that Blossom had hated her whole life, never looked prettier than she saw in his eyes.

The pink Brick hated seeing so much, looked beautiful in her eyes.

"You...you saw that, right?" Brick asked the girl in front of him, not moving his eyes from hers.

"Yeah, I did." She said slowly.

BBBBRRRIIIIINNNNGGGG

The school bell pulled them out of their trance.

"We- I- um...Let's talk later!" Brick called to her has his friends pulled him the opposite direction.

"Okay!" She called back to him before she pulled Robin to their first class. Robin stumbled before getting into step with Blossom.

"What was that? Who is that?" Blossom smiled and walked into class.

"I'll tell you later."

* * *

"HE'S WHAT? YES! I HAVE WITNESSED YOU MEETING YOUR SOULMATE! WOO!" Robin threw her hands into the air. Blossom laughed. Robin put her arms down and looked back at her redheaded friend.

"So, what's it like to see everything in different colors now?" Blossom smiled.

"It's amazing. Everything that I dreamed and more. I've seen a lot of colors that I've never seen before. I love every second of this." Robin smiled. Her eyes looked straight ahead as they walked to the cafeteria and then she smirked.

"Welp, there he is now. I'll see you later, Bloss!" Robin ran ahead of her before Blossom could protest. She looked ahead and saw her soulmate leaning against the lockers, waiting. Blossom walked up to him.

"Hey." He greeted her with a small smile.

"Hi." She fought back a blush. Her soulmate was ridiculously handsome.

It was not fair. She was already in love with him.

How was she going to make him fall for her? Blossom didn't have a clue.

"So, I guess we should start with names, huh? I'm Brick."

"Blossom. Nice to meet you, soulmate." He chuckled. Her heart skipped a beat.

"Likewise, soulmate."

* * *

 **I really love writing these a lot.  
**

 **We all that Brick is a sweetheart, let's be honest. He would do this, rich or not.**

 **Thanks to the people that followed and/or favorited! I really appreciate it a lot!**

 **And thank you so much to the people that reviewed too!**

 **REVIEW RESPONSES~**

 **Guest - I'm so glad that you liked it and thought it was interesting! I kinda just wing a plot most of the time, to be honest. It's nothing that special. Thank you so much, again!**

 **MetallicalyLove - It would be pretty interesting, right?**

 **Livku - Thank you so much! I'm glad that you love this!**

 **StraniqueGirl0684 - Thank you! And yeah, Brick is a smart cookie.**

 **Anyone would pity the fool that get stuck with her. Though it would be someone that's just as bad as she is, I imagine.**

 **I hope that you enjoyed this chapter too!**

 **Carriedreamer - I know that he would definitely go to drastic measure like that. Anyone would.**

 **I blame As Time Goes By for my new obsession over Robike. I'm probably going to make them a second pairing in most of these. Those dorks need more love.**

 **Thank you so much, I'm glad that you liked it!**

 **END~**

 **Anyways, that's all for this chapter! I'm gonna hope to get another one out before school starts, but no promises.**

 **Please review, if you can! I love reading feedback!**


	3. Write to You Later

**Write to You Later (Anything you write on your body, appears on your soulmate's)  
**

 **Word Count - 1,330**

 **Summary -** **Brick had a lot of fun writing to her the first time, even if he got freaked out for a minute.**

 **I really get annoyed with myself. This is like the third AU I did for this chapter. I didn't like how I was starting to write the other ones so I delete them and eventually got to this masterpiece. I'm pretty proud of this one actually. It was really fun to do.**

 **I hope you guys enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer - I don't own the Powerpuff Girls.**

* * *

 _Hey, you can read this right?_

That was the first message his soulmate wrote to him. And it appeared right on Brick's arm one day when he was six.

Of course, he wasn't educated on soulmates at the time and didn't know that whatever you wrote or drew on your body, appeared on theirs too. So he got pretty freaked out and went to his mom, who explained everything to him.

Eventually, he got back to them.

 _ **yes i can**_

 _Cool. What took you so long to answer?  
_

 ** _nothin_**

 _Okay.  
_

Brick had talked to them for awhile after that. He learned a lot about his soulmate. She was a girl that was his age, and she liked to read a lot. She was also really smart, which could be seen in her writing. She was an... okay artist.

(Alright, she was pretty terrible, but Brick wasn't going to tell her that.)

The only thing that he couldn't get from her was her name. Because the universe totally sucked, so every time they tried, it would come up blurry and unreadable.

They could tell each other pretty much anything else.

Brick had a lot of fun writing to her the first time, even if he got freaked out for a minute.

* * *

 ** _you do realize that if we shortened our words we could write more without having to wash it all of so often right?_  
**

 _Yeah, but that's the same as texting. Writing to your soulmate should be special. Plus, I can't stand when people do that. It annoys me._

 ** _yeah yeah. so how did your test go?_**

 _I think I did pretty well. How about you? Ace your presentation?_

 ** _just like always._**

 _As expected. What are you doing now?  
_

 ** _nothing. talking to you takes up all my attention. not that i would have it another way._**

...

 _Yeah, same here. Anyways, I gotta go. My partner for a project just showed up. Write to you later._

 ** _okay. write to you later._**

* * *

'That was weird. She doesn't usually pause like that. Weird. Wait...'

 ** _'not that i would have it another way.'_**

Brick laid his arm on his forehead, blushing. 'Idiot. No wonder she took awhile to write back.'

Gosh, he really wanted to meet her.

It had been eight years since they first wrote to each other. Four years since they began to talk every single day. And one year since he realized that he maybe, sorta, liked her.

I mean, it would be hard **_not_** to like a girl like her. Brick's soulmate was amazing.

She was really smart, for one thing. She was part of the reason he tried so hard in school. It would be kinda hard to keep up if he wasn't at least close to her in intelligence. She was also really funny and sarcastic a lot too. He didn't know how she was around others, but around him she seemed confident and outgoing. She was the first one to write to him that day after all.

He really, _really_ wanted to meet her.

* * *

 ** _hey, can i ask you something?  
_**

 _Sure. Shoot.  
_

 ** _have you ever thought about meeting up?_**

There was another pause like the last time they talked. Brick got ready to brush it off, but she replied before he could.

 _Yeah, I have._

Brick's hear skipped a beat. It started pounding louder in his chest.

 _ **i**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **really want to meet you.**_

...

 _I think_

 _..._

She scribbled the words out.

 _Okay. Let's do it._

 _But are we even near each other?_

Brick frowned. Distance was a deciding factor if he wanted to meet her.

 _ **i live in Townsville, USA.**_

 _ **wait, was that readable?**_

...

 _Yeah, it was.  
_

 _I live in Townsville too._

Brick practically jumped for joy. His heart raced faster.

Although, he pauses were concerning. Did she not want to meet after all?

 _ **hey, you don't have to if you don't want to, you know.**_

 _ **i can wait for you.  
**_

 _No, I'm fine! After what you just said, I do think I want to meet you. I don't have any doubts.  
_

 _How about we meet in the city? I know a good coffee shop._

 ** _yeah, that would be great._**

* * *

A week later, Brick now sat inside the very coffee shop that she told him about, waiting for her. He bopped his heel on the ground as he sat in a booth across the entrance.

She had told him that she had pink eyes, not hard to miss. She also had long copper hair. He told her that he had red eyes and copper colored hair too.

Both of them, weren't that hard to miss.

The bell to the entrance rang again, making Brick's heart jump before he realized it wasn't her. He sighed.

Why did he come a half hour early? To make his heart burst before she got here? From the way things were going, that could very well be the case.

Idiot.

He glanced down at his phone for the time.

2:47. He still had thirteen minutes to go.

He leaned back into the seat, staring out into the window. Suddenly, something caught his eye.

It was her.

Oh no. Was he prepared for this? Nope.

She walked into the shop, looking around. Her eyes met his.

She smiled at him, making him blush before he returned with one of his own. She walked over to him.

"Hi."

"Hey. Nice to finally meet you in person. I'm Brick. Brick Johnson."

"My name is Blossom Taylor. It's a pleasure to meet you too, Brick."

* * *

 ** _i cannot believe that we go to the same high school. are you kidding me?_**

 _I mean, it is our own fault. We never told each other. And I thought that you seemed familiar.  
_

 ** _wait._**

 ** _you are the student council president._**

 ** _oh my god_**

 _This is just now sinking in?  
_

 _ **i am dating the student council president.**_

 _ **i didn't think i'd ever see the day.**_

 _..._

 _We're dating?_

Oh crap.

 _ **Well, I mean**_

 _ **we don't have to be**_

 _ **i'm just**_

 _Okay_

 _ **?**_

 _ **I need clarrification here, Bloss.**_

Once they met each other, they could write their names without it blurring every time.

 _Well, I haven't been asked out yet._

Oh. _**Oh.**_

Brick gets it now.

 _ **you wanna meet at the park?**_

 _ **i have a question to ask.**_

 _I'll be there in an hour._

* * *

Brick got to the park and there was Blossom, waiting for him. He checked his phone for the time. She was ten minutes early. He smiled.

Just like last time.

"Hey, Bloss!" She glanced up to him and smiled.

"Hi! You said you had a question?" She turned her head to the side.

Brick blushed and thought that it wasn't fair that she was so cute.

"Uh, yeah." He held out a single red rose for her to take. He eyes widened, and she grabbed it looking up at him. He smiled. "I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me again? And, um, be my girlfriend?" He blushed. Blossom grinned.

"Yeah! Definitely. I would love to!" She wrapped her arms around Brick, pulling him into a hug. He grinned and squeezed her tight in his arms.

* * *

 _ **so, where would you like to go on our first date? or second, if you count our first meeting as a date.  
**_

 _Surprise me. Pretty much anything's fine with me.  
_

 ** _i forgot to ask, how'd you like the rose?_**

 _It was really romantic! Where did you even get one so pretty?  
_

 ** _my mom and I grow them. ever since you told me that you like them, actually._**

 _..._

 _That's cute._

 _And really sweet. I'm surprised that you remembered that._

 ** _hey, i was going to remember anything that my soulmate told me._**

 _Aww.  
_

 _Anyways, it's getting late. I'll write to you tomorrow Brick._

 _ **Write to you tomorrow Bloss.**_

* * *

 **Thanks for reading!  
**

 **Thank you to those that followed and/or favorited! I really appreciated the support!**

 **And thank you so very much to the people that reviewed!**

 **REVIEW RESPONSE~**

 **Error291 - Aww, I'm glad that you think so! I always get a bubbly feeling whenever I write fluff, so I'm glad that you feel that way reading!**

 **And yeah, I get each prompt from tumblr. I like all of them, so I decided to write them one day after reading through a whole bunch.**

 **StraniqueGirl0684 - Yeah, I thought that it was a good one for both of them. I liked to think how each of them would react to seeing their world in their counterpart's eye color and hating it until they see the color in each others eyes. I thought it was a cute idea.  
**

 **Yeah, I like doing parallel things a lot. I think a do it a lot in stories a write, but I don't know. And for most of these, I'm going to have them as friends and not siblings. I like mixing things up with the characters. Especially Boomer and Butch with Blossom. I really need to write more with them in it. I just think that those three would be so fun and hilarious with each other.**

 **I'm glad you liked that part. I was worried that it wasn't going to be very good.**

 **I know that I would fall in love with a person who did that for me too. ;3**

 **And yeah, Robin was stuck seeing in gray. Luckily, she met Mike soon after Blossick met, so she didn't have to see in gray for much longer.**

 **(And it's cool. I read other responses on stories too sometimes. XD)**

 **MarshmallowFluff - Thank you so much! I'm glad you think so!**

 **Livku - Your review really made me smile a lot. I'm so glad that you think so! I love that my writing brightens up your day, I know I've done something right. :3 Thank you so much!**

 **END~**

 **Thank you for all the support guys! I'm so glad that you guys like this story!**

 **As promised, an update before school starts, but who know, I may be able to get another one in before Tuesday? We'll see.**

 **Please review and tell me what you thought!**

 **Until next time!**


End file.
